Light-Year New version
by xAmandabearx
Summary: It's been a year since 14 year old Ally Dawson and her two older brother Dallas and Dez lost their parents in a car crash. Now they have to run the family ranch without them. So when Dalla's hires a new hand named Austin Moon to help them out Austin and Ally soon become friends and more when time goes by. Not only does Ally find a friend in Austin but in a new horse as well.
1. Chapter 1

Tossing and turning in her bed Ally Dawson decided to give up on her attempt to sleep. Instead she rose from her bed and walked towards her bedroom door opening it slightly. She could hear the distant sounds of her older brothers arguing in the hallway.

"Dallas we need more help around here we can't handle the ranch on our own." Dez stated leaning his back against the wall.

Dallas looked at Dez and sighed. "You don't think I know that! Trust me I do ok I know how hard you and Ally are working around here which is why I hired somebody."

"You did?"

"Yeah he'll be living here as well."

Ally's eyes widened at this never in a million years did she think her brothers would hire some random stranger to come and work on their land let alone live here. Most of the current hired hands working on their farm are people her dad new from the rodeo or they lived in town.

"When will he be coming?" Dez asked.

"Tomorrow."

Not wanting to hear anymore Ally closed her door and went back to sleep. When she woke up the next day she tried not to think about the conversation her brothers had and got ready for school. Once she finished she made her way downstairs and found one of her brothers sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Hey Dallas." Ally said sitting down next to him in the empty chair that already had a plate of pancakes, toast and eggs waiting for her.

Dallas looked up at his sister and smiled. "Hey how'd you sleep?"

"Ok I guess not well though with all the racket you and Dez were making."

"Yeah well sorry about that so I guess you know about the new ranch hand huh?"

Ally looked at him and nodded her head. "Yeah I do and I don't really mind, it'll just be a bit weird is all. Where will the new hand be sleeping?"

"In the guest room."

"Ok well I gotta go otherwise i'm gonna miss the bus."

"Alright well have a good day at school don't forget to muck out the stalls and feed the chickens."

"Ok I won't bye." she said kissing the top of his head and grabbing her boots that was by the front door and ran out the house.

"Bye." Dallas yelled knowing she wouldn't hear him.

Quickly Ally filled a bucket with chicken feed and walked to the henhouse that was next to the big brown barn and opened the door. Her brown curly hair blowing with the wind.

"Hello guys." she cheered placing down the bucket then gathered some pellets in her hand and sprinkled them on the floor smiling as the chickens gathered around to eat. After that she went into the barn grabbing a shovel that was laid against the wall and started mucking out the stalls in a fast pace so that she wouldn't miss the bus. Even though she didn't feel like going to school at all. What person would want to go to school? Especially when the only thing you do is get bullied all the time... Yeah that's right bullied life hasn't been easy for Ally she's not what you would call the richest girl in town. After her parents past away a year ago from a car crash money has been really tight for her family. So she doesn't really have any fancy clothes like all the other girls and kids at school, which is why she gets bullied. It's mostly by Kira Star and her stuck up minions that tend to harass Ally. Normally she would brush it off and ignore her but lately its been really hard to do that.

That's because, the things that Kira has been saying to her are stuff about her parents that she really didn't want to hear, things that no kid would want to hear after their parents died. For example she would say Ally's mom should have taught her how to dress and act like a girl before dying. A horn blew loudly from the distance drawing Ally out of her thoughts she picked up her backpack and ran down the long steep road. She sighed in relief when she found an empty seat in the back of the bus and sat down laying her head against the window, her long brown curly hair sticking to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look who it is how's it going Dawson?" Ally rolled her brown eyes when she turned her head to find Kira's brother Trent sitting in her seat.

"What do you want Trent?" Ally said with as much venom possible in her voice.

"Oh nothing I just want to know how come your not pretty?" he asked before laughing hysterically along with the rest of the bus.

"Would you just leave me alone." she sneered holding back the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

When the bus came to a stop Ally pushed pass Trent and got off ignoring the nasty stares she was receiving from everyone. She didn't stop walking until she made it all the way to her locker, she reached her hand up to open it but was thrown against it instead.

"What the hell." she said turning around to look at Kira already knowing it was her and she was right, Kira was standing their with her minions Trish and Cassidy.

"What's wrong Ally can't take a little hit."

"She can't take a shower either and what's with the tomboy look you're a girl not a boy." Cassidy interjected eyeing Ally disgustingly.

"I'm not in the mood for your crap today Kira so leave me alone." With that Ally proceed to grab her books out her locker just hoping Kira would go away but she was wrong.

"Or what your gonna go cry to your mommy and daddy. Oh yeah that's right you can't because their dead" Kira replied pushing Ally back into her locker causing Ally's head to slam it shut loudly.

A crowd started to gather in the hallway just when Ally retaliated and pushed Kira down on the floor raising her fist and punching her in the face as hard as she could repeatedly. Just realizing all the anger she had towards Kira over the years. Before she knew it she was pulled off Kira by one of Trent's friends a guy named Elliot.

"Ally stop she's not worth it." he whispered. Ally yanked herself out of Elliot's grip and gathered her stuff off the floor and put them in her backpack. Than ran down the hallway pushing through the crowd of students and out of the school. Deciding to skip the rest of the day Ally walked home since she didn't live that far from the school she got their in about fifteen minutes.

While she was walking she just thought about why Kira and her minions hated her, why they treated her the way they did. She came up with nothing..


	3. Chapter 3

When she got back home Ally looked in the driveway to find both of her brother's pick up trucks no where insight. Instead of going through the front door she ran behind the weather boarded house and climbed through her bedroom window, hitting the hardwood floor with a loud thump.

She placed her bookbag on the floor and checked to see if the house was clear. Even though her brother's trucks weren't in the driveway it didn't mean that they weren't at home. Sometimes the hired hands tends to come by and ask if they could use the pick up. When the coast was clear Ally went back up to her room and out her window running straight to the barn. She opened the door with ease and smiled as ten horse heads turned toward her and neighed happily. Ally knew they were surprised to find her back home this early. Just because they were horses doesn't mean that they didn't know that Ally never comes to the barn around this time since she's always at school.

She opened the door to hugo's stall a chestnut gelding and led him out, placing a saddle on his back and a bridle on his mouth.

"Let's go boy." she said and then rode out of the barn and through the pasture gate galloping across the valley. It was the last day of spring and Ally could already feel the summer sun shining down on her body along with a gust of wind. As they reached the mountain tops a gunshot roared from the distance and a herd of wild mustangs raced right passed them.

Which only made Hugo buck up wildly into the air almost making Ally fall backwards in the process. She held tightly to his reins and tried to calm him down.

"Whoa, Whoa calm down Hugo." she cried but instead he kept on bucking and ended up falling off Hugo's anyway. "Ouch Hugo thanks alot. You gotta calm down boy you're gonna get yourself hurt and Dallas would kill me if anything happen to you so please calm down."

Hugo shook his head and neighed bucking wildly as if he wanted to take off running but not with the mustangs but in an opposite direction.

"Don't even get any bright ideas Hugo cause if you take off running I'm gonna have to come after you." she said getting back on his back however once she did Hugo a neighed again and took off. Ally held on his reins tightly so she wouldn't fall off again knowing this time she'd probably be dead if she did. When they finally stopped they stopped near a creek and found a cremello horse laid flat on the ground. Ally's mouth opened in shock unsure of what to do.


End file.
